femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Kirsten (The Prince
Princess Kirsten (Clemency Burton-Hill) is the snobbish antagonist in the 2006 family comedy "The Prince & Me II: The Royal Wedding", which was the sequal to the 2004 film "The Prince & Me". The film was released direct-to-video. King Edvard (Luke Mably) of Denmark has fallen in love with Paige Morgan (Kam Heskin), a common student from Wisconsin. They have been engaged for two years. Just two weeks before their wedding, newly crowned King Edvard find their relationship in jeopardy when an old law is brought to light, one that requires a Danish king to be married to a princess, or be forced to abdicate and relinquish the crown. The law is uncovered by a Norwegian baron, who plans to have his daughter, Princess Kirsten, a childhood friend of Edvard become Queen. Princess Kirsten comes for a visit and plots to steal Edvard from Paige, both for personal reasons of becoming Queen of Denmark, and that of her father, who is heavily in debt and seeks to marry Kirsten intot he royal family's money. Kirsten at first tries to befriend Paige, and tell her that she is not after Edvard. She offers to help Paige with her study of the Danish language, which is required under the Danish marriage law. When Paige is asked to say something in Danish at a formal dinner, she answers "The queen is a green donkey that shakes bum and pees on flowers", which both offends and puzzles the royal family. It is revealed that she meant to say "The queen has a green thumb and she waves her hand and flowers grow". Next Paige embarasses herself at a party by uncontrollably itching herself. This episode is instigated by Kirsten putting itching powder in Paige's clothes. During the party, Paige knocs over a priceless Birnini statue while using it as an itching post. The statue lands in the cake, which covers the guests. Paige begins to figure out that Kirsten is not her friend, and is attempting to sabotage her. When Paige confronts Edvard of her suspicions, Edvard takes Kirsten's side. When Paige finds the itching creme in Kirsten's room, Kirsten destroys the evidence in a fire. Kirsten shows her true colors and tells Paige that Edvard was not meant to marry someone born to milk cows. Kirsten dares Paige to expose her to Edvard, claiming that if she does, it will be her word against a royals. Later, Kirsten tricks Paige again at a formal dinner, by getting her to use a fork on caviar, which is a faux pas. The media runs with an embarrasing picture of Kirsten in the morning paper. The two rivals begin a quest of making the other look bad. Paige insists on having Kirsten take her place with a dance at a ball, and Kirsten trips all over herself. After falling on the floor, she rips her dress and goes running out of the dance. Kirsten's father has the media print a story on the controversy of who should be Queen, which causes a stir. In a press conference, Edvard is asked if he would abandon the crown in order to marry Paige. He hesitates, which tells her everything she needs to know. The stress caused by the law causes Paige and Edvard to break up. Edvard decides to marry Kirsten. Paige decides to stay in Denmark to finish her semester. During the wedding planning of Kirsten and Edvard, Paige sees through Edvard's body language that he does not love Kirsten and is only going through the motions. Paige is able to find a loophole in the succession law with the help of her friend Jake and his friends, who are law students. The newer law, written 41 years after the marriage law, states that any woman can be crowned a princess if she can demonstrate knowledge of the Danish Constitution by reading it in Danish before the Parliament. Luckily the Danish Parliament is present at the wedding ceremony. Paige appears at the ceremony intended for Kirsten and Edvard, and begins to read the constitution. In the meantime, Kirsten has been delayed at the palace, when tea is spilled on her wedding dress. She is then locked in her room at the palace. Knowing that she has been tricked, she attempts to climb out of her window. She slips and falls in the bushes. Kirsten then finds a horse and gallops through the streets of Copenhagen trying to get to the church on time. Just as she is about to arrive, the horse bucks her off, and she lands in a mud puddle face first. The Norwegian Princess is humiliated, but persits to barge into the church just as Paige and Edvard are about to kiss and finalize the marriage. The mud-covered Kirsten is wearing a torn wedding dress. She is eventually dragged off by her father while she screams "I love you Edvard" and after that Edvard and the now Queen Paige kiss. The film ends with the newlyweds leaving the church. Gallery screenshot_14019.png screenshot_14020.png screenshot_14021.png screenshot_14022.png screenshot_14024.png 2uiep2.gif screenshot_14025.png 2uieiu.gif Kirsten dance.gif screenshot_14026.png screenshot_14027.png screenshot_14028.png 2477_9_large.jpg 2477_3.jpg Kirsten tea.gif screenshot_14029.png screenshot_14030.png screenshot_14031.png Kirsten locked in.gif The-Prince-Me-II-The-Royal-Wedding-2006-ScreenShot-32.jpg Kirsten door.gif Kirsten falls2.gif screenshot_14032.png Kirsten leaves.gif screenshot_14033.png screenshot_14034.png Kirsten mud.gif screenshot_14035.png Kirsten ending.gif screenshot_14036.png screenshot_14037.png Category:2000s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothing Damage Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Crown Category:High Heels Category:Horsewoman Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Princess Category:Rich Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Wedding Dress Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Humiliated